Brothers In Arms
by NethwenThePirate
Summary: Legolas and Gimli go off on an adventure when they find out they are victims in a dangerous plot against Aragorn, the new King of Gondor!They must protect their friend, and brother, but trials await them both along the way.
1. A New Enemy?

Brothers in Arms

by NethwenThePirate.

_okay, here are a few things to start this story off! This story takes place about a year after Aragorn become King of Gondor. I want people to review, and let me know if it's good or bad, please please please! I want to get better at writing, so let me know! Thanks, and enjoy! Nethwen_

Chapter 1, Discovery

"What did we do to capture so much attention?" Legolas asked Gimli as they rode swiftly away from Eryn Lasgalen.

Gimli shrugged. "I just threatened a few of them, not to mention I decapitated one." Gimli explained.

Legolas looked back, but didn't say anything. His gaze was ahead of them now, a large band of orcs behind.

"Are we going to keep running? I could take them on easily!" Gimli said. He gripped his ax, ready to fight.

"We'll fight, but first we have to find a safe place. If we stop right now we'll fall right into their arms." Legolas said quickly.

Ahead of them they they saw a hill. It didn't look like the safest place, but what other options did they have?

Legolas rode straight for the hill. Once they had arrived Legolas dismounted and Gimli got down with little help. He had gotten used to traveling with his friend on horseback, though he still didn't enjoy it very much.

Legolas placed an arrow on the string of his bow. His blue eyes aimed at the orcs that came ever closer.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fire!" Gimli shouted.

Legolas released the arrow and it hit one orc in the neck. He quickly notched another arrow and fired again.

Gimli became distressed, would his friend kill all the orcs?

"That's enough Legolas! Leave some for me!" Gimli said.

Legolas smirked at Gimli, but lowered his bow.

"I believe that was five." Legolas said as he pulled out his knives.

Gimli scowled and shook his head.

"That's not fair, lad. I can't fire arrows; I think those should only count as one." Gimli said.

Legolas laughed. "It was fair enough. Come now, we must fight." Legolas said.

Then the two of them charged at the oncoming orcs. Gimli could almost not stop his own legs, and bashed into one of the orcs, then cut off its head.

Legolas's knives moved swiftly, and stabbed fiercely. The orcs were not prepared for this kind of attack.

Gimli swung his ax and hit the orc in the chest, breaking the armor.

"Ha! Seven already!" He shouted.

Legolas laughed. "I have seven now as well." He said.

There were only a few orcs left, and Gimli was determind to kill them. He charged up to one, cutting its head off. Then he saw one left, he charged towards it and slammed it in the chest, at the same time Legolas stabbed it in the neck.

They both looked at each other in surprise, but then they began laughing. For that orc was the last one in the horde.

"Well, it looks as if we are tied again, my friend." Legolas said as he quickly cleaned his knives.

"Tied? I struck the orc before you." Gimli said.

Legolas shook his head, but decided to let Gimli believe it, for now. Gimli walked over and sat down.

"Now what? Should we keep looking for the rest of the horde? I know there were more." Gimli said.

Legolas looked up; he had a look of concern on his face. His ears picked up a sound, and it was not good.

Gimli saw something was bothering him.

"What's wrong lad?" Gimli asked.

"I hear something. I fear something is coming this way, goblins. More than two can handle." Legolas said. His bright eyes looked worried.

Gimli shrugged. "We just took out at least half a horde. What makes you think we can't take on some goblins?" He asked.

Legolas stood to his feet and picked up his bow.

"It would not be wise. I fear that goblins are coming out of the mountains. Something is making them move out." Legolas said. His blonde hair blew with a cold wind.

Gimli knew Legolas was really worried, and there was no way to persuade him when he was like this.

"Alright, let's go then. But where do we go?" He asked.

Legolas didn't answer, but kept watching as the sun slowly went down. Now even Gimli could see black dots coming towards them.

"Let's go." Legolas said as he mounted.

He grabbed Gimli's hand and pulled him up onto the horse. Then he whispered to the horse and they took off at a gallop.

_okay! Let me know if this was good or bad! Please review! Nethwen_


	2. Schemes

_okay! Second chapter already...this is going well! Remember to review! _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of Tolkiens characters; if I did, I would be rich._

Chapter 2, Schemes

"It would be nice if you would tell me something. What do you feel, what do you see that I can't?" Gimli asked.

Legolas looked around, his eyes penetrating the darkness.

"Goblins, but they are being led by someone." Legolas said.

Gimli looked puzzled. "Led by someone? Who would want to lead a band of filthy hole hunters like them?" Gimli asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Legolas said.

"What is going on in that elven brain of your?" Gimli asked, feeling a little unsure.

Legolas chuckled. "I would never get us into a really bad situation, Gimli. I want to watch from far away. The horde seemed to be coming this way, if we just stay out of sight and watch, we might see their leader and maybe find out what they plan." Legolas said.

Gimli shook his head. "Legolas, maybe we should go to Minas Tirith and tell Aragorn what you think before we do anything rash." Gimli said.

Legolas raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Usually you're the one that wants to head into battle. And I intend on going to Minas Tirith, but after I find out more." Legolas said.

Gimli nodded, he hoped they would make it to Gondor without a horde on their heels. Not that he would mind it; he wanted to kill a couple of the vermin.

----

They didn't stop until they came to a tight grove of trees. There Legolas and Gimli hid, waiting for the horde to pass by. Gimli grumbled about having to stay in such a tight place, but Legolas warned him that it could be worse if he kept talking and they were found by the goblins.

Gimli became quiet after that.

A short time later the horde came by and stopped, almost directly in front of the grove. A strange looking man was leading them, an evil looking man. Legolas knew who he was, the man's name was Unferth and had been a friend of Grima's, they had met in Edoras.

Legolas's light blue eyes narrowed. Gimli could not exactly see the man from his view.

"Curse these trees. Too close together. What do you see Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"Unferth leads them. The man who knew Grima. Now silence, my friend, I must listen to what he says." Legolas whispered.

-------

Unferth looked around, he seemed upset.

"How could you lose them?! I knew I shouldn't have depended on you, stupid creatures." Unferth growled.

The goblins began to shout in their foul language, but Unferth silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Now, creatures, you must listen to me! We have to find that elf and dwarf. If we capture them, not kill mind you, capture, then we shall hold them until we lure that King of Gondor to save them. Then we'll kill him and send Gondor into confusion, and then we shall strike with all our forces and destroy Gondor!" Unferth shouted victoriously.

---

Legolas gasped his eyes wide. Gimli looked up at Legolas.

"What did you hear? I could only hear bits and pieces." Gimli asked in a hoarse whisper.

"They mean to capture us so that Aragorn comes down and then they will kill him. We must go to Gondor." Legolas said urgently.

"But how? The goblins are right in front of us." Gimli asked.

Legolas paused, he couldn't think of anything now. His mind was clouded with worry.

"Legolas? Come now, you must think of something. Where is that blasted animal anyway?" Gimli asked.

Legolas sighed. "I'm not sure friend. He may have wandered off. But it is a long way to Gondor; we will have to leave once their camp becomes quiet." Legolas said. Determination rose in his voice.

He wouldn't let anything happen to his best friend, his brother. Legolas was determind to reach Gondor without getting captured, they just couldn't.

_alright then, tell me what you think! R&R! Or else...well, I'll think of something. Nethwen_


	3. Race to Gondor

Chapter 3 Race to Gondor

In the dark of night Legolas and Gimli made their way out of the tight grove of trees and went to find their horse.

Legolas called for him, but he did not come, and this worried him.

"What has become of that beast? Surely he should know to stay around us." Gimli grumbled.

Legolas did not pay attention to Gimli, he was too busy trying to find the horse. Searching with his pale blue eyes, trying to see anything in the darkness.

After a moment he heard horse hooves coming towards them, and he smiled.

"He comes now. We shall ride as far as we can. It's a long way to Gondor, we are still close to Eryn Lasgalen." Legolas said.

The horse came up to them and allowed them to mount. Without a whinny the horse began making it's way across the land, and hopefully without waking their enemies.

But they had wakened their enemies. Unferth had heard the horse riding away and woke immediately, yelling at the goblins to also wake.

"Get up you filthy creatures! I heard a horse riding away, and I think it may have been the elf and dwarf! They may have been watching us the whole time. Now, you all get up and we shall capture those two if it kills us!" Unferth shouted, managing to spit a little in process.

The goblins rose and quickly began following the trail left by the horse, though it was hard to see. Unferth smiled evilly, he knew they were finally on their trail.

Legolas made the horse go as fast as was possible. Gimli looked back, wondering if he could spot any of the creatures coming.

Legolas, however, could hear them. They were coming, but surely they could out run them. Legolas was not feeling secure in that fact at the moment. Unferth was an evil man with tricks up his sleeves, and many creatures as his friends.

"Legolas, I don't think we have to be riding as fast as we are. I can't see 'em or here 'em." Gimli said.

Legolas looked back at Gimli.

"I can do both, my friend. I can hear them coming and see them, though, as you say, they are far off. We are still in danger, they want us and I fear for what they would do if they caught us." Legolas said seriously.

Gimli knew that Legolas was right, they could stop or slow. If they did, and they were caught, Aragorn's life was at risk.

They rode until the sun rose over the mountains. By that time Legolas could not hear or see the goblins anymore, so they stopped and rested the poor horse, whose name was Hwindol.

Gimli wished to make a fire so they could cook a meal, but Legolas forbade it.

"It's too dangerous Gimli. If we made a fire we would call all the dangerous creatures around here to come and kill us." Legolas said.

Gimli was a little upset, but he found himself content with eating some jerky he had packed.

Legolas was too troubled to really eat anything. He kept watching and listening for anything that might bring enemies.

Gimli became annoyed with this after a while.

"Legolas, if you don't eat anything you'll probably be too weak to ride anymore, or something. Come now lad, eat something." Gimli urged.

Legolas walked over to where Gimli sat and took a seat beside him. He took a piece of Lembas bread from his pack and ate it slowly, his eyes still watching and his ears still alert to sounds.

--

After some time Gimli fell asleep, but once again Legolas could not. He felt only a little tired, but he was mostly on edge and worried. If they both fell asleep surely something would come upon them.

After a while Gimli woke though, determined to get his friend to rest.

"Go and rest now, Legolas. You have taken your share of the guard, now it's my turn. I promise I'll wake you if I hear anything." Gimli said.

Legolas could not refuse and went to lay down. For some time, though his eyes were closed, he was not asleep. His ears would pick up any sound, but they were all noises that belonged to animals. And soon he drifted into sleep.

--

The sun was still climbing into the sky when Gimli heard something, and it was too close for comfort. The babble of goblins.

"Wake Legolas! The goblins are coming!" Gimli cried.

Legolas woke with a start. He kicked himself for falling asleep, he should have stayed awake, they were very close.

"Hwindol! Come friend!" Legolas shouted.

But in mere seconds the two friends were surrounded by goblins. Legolas readied his bow to fire, Gimli raised his ax. They stood back to back, watching the creatures as they hissed and shouted.

Gimli looked up at Legolas. "Got any plans now, lad?"


	4. Capture

_chapter four is up! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Here we go._

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything of Tolkiens, I'm not smart enough._

Chapter 4 Capture.

Legolas and Gimli were ready to attack the foes, when Unferth stepped forward, smiling evilly.

"Finally, we have caught up to you. You put up a good chase, but not good enough for my goblins." Unferth said.

Legolas glared with his piercing blue eyes.

"You will not take us, we have fought goblins before." Legolas said defiantly.

Unferth laughed. "Maybe you have, but have you fought a whole horde? By yourselves?" He asked.

Legolas did not reply, because at that moment the goblins rushed forward. Gimli's ax killed three as he swung, Legolas's swift knives worked fast to kill some more. Now they had no intention of counting how many they killed, because if they lost to them, Aragorn's life was in danger.

"Take them alive! Don't kill them!" Unferth reminded the goblins.

Legolas and Gimli worked side by side, but eventually found that they were slowly being separated. Soon a sea of goblins were between them. Legolas tried to cut his way towards the Dwarf, but they would not let him.

As they fought Legolas spotted Hwindol hiding close by. He smirked, if they could get passed these goblins and get on Hwindol, they would escape.

He looked at Gimli.

"Make for Hwindol!" He shouted.

Gimli looked at Legolas, then at the horse not far from him. He nodded and began hacking his way through the goblins.

Legolas ran forward, slicing and stabbing as he went. His knives moving faster than any goblin sword.

Soon Legolas had mounted Hwindol, and was waiting for Gimli. But as he watched his friend approach he saw Unferth pull a knife from his boot and raising it to throw.

Legolas gasped, he had to rescue his friend.

Legolas spurred Hwindol to a gallop and rushed over to Gimli, but the horse would not run into the sea of goblins, for they began screeching and stabbing.

Legolas jumped from Hwindol's back and rushed towards Gimli, determination on his face.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried.

Gimli turned his head, wondering what in the world Legolas was doing. At that moment Unferth threw his knife, but Legolas took the blow instead of Gimli.

The knife had struck his abdomen, and he cringed as he felt the piercing pain.

Gimli's face changed from worry to rage. He began to hack down many goblins.

Legolas grabbed Gimli's arm with one hand, his other hand clutching his wound, blood ran through his fingers and stained his tunic.

"We have to run Gimli. Hwindol waits for us." Legolas said, though his voice sounded pained.

Gimli nodded, worrying about his friend. He made his way through the horde and he mounted Hwindol with no help. Legolas began to mount, but he could not. He fell back down to the ground, breathing heavily from the pain.

Gimli was about to dismount to help Legolas, but Legolas raised his hand.

"No Gimli, you have to go and tell Aragorn." Legolas said.

"I'm not leaving you lad." Gimli said stubbornly.

Legolas knew no other way to keep Gimli from staying.

"Noro lim, Noro lim Hwindol!" Legolas said in Elvish.

The horse bolted forward, with Gimli still on his back. Gimli shouted something in Dwarvish, then looked back at Legolas.

"Legolas! You reckless lad!" He shouted.

Then he took up the reins. "Now, how do I stop this thing?" He asked.

He had never really ridden alone, only a few times and mostly on ponies. He tried to pull back on the reins, but the horse continued to charge ahead.

"Blasted Elf! His Elvish must have put an enchantment on this creature." He growled.

He had nowhere to go but forward. Gimli felt terrible, his friend was lying back there, maybe dying from a blow that was meant for himself, not Legolas.

"I'll save you lad." Gimli said, knowing there was no other way.

--

Legolas laid there, cringing with every movement. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, before Unferth found where he was hiding.

He pulled off his cloak and tried to rip it, but the material was strong and right then Legolas was weak.

Legolas grabbed one of his knives and began tearing it. Once he had some long stripes he lifted his tunic to reveal the wound and began wrapping it as best he could.

He had no healing herbs with him at that time because he had lost his pack during the fight.

Once he had wrapped his wound he tried to stand. He had to find somewhere to hide, he couldn't give in. But at that moment Unferth and his goblins came upon him.

Unferth smiled when he saw the elf laying there, his makeshift bandages already stained.

"Well, look what we've caught. A pretty elf, looks like he might be hurt too. I had meant that knife to be used on the dwarf, but this works just as well. I'll have both the King and your friend in due time." Unferth said with an evil grin.

"You won't have them…they are wise…they won't come when they know it's a trap." Legolas said between breaths.

Unferth laughed. "Oh, won't they? I think they will." Unferth said.

Then Legolas reached for his knife, hoping to be quick enough to throw it at Unferth, but he was not. Unferth stepped on his knife, preventing him from taking it.

Then he punched Legolas's face, making his lip bleed and leaving a painful bruise.

Unferth smiled as he stood back up straight.

"Now you know how it feels to be beaten, Elf. Remember that day I tried to defend Grima Wormtongue? You and that Dwarf and Man punched and beat me and my other friends. I haven't quite forgotten that, and you can be sure while you're my captive you'll feel the pain of beating and losing. Because you have lost Elf." Unferth said.

Legolas bowed his head sadly. Now his left cheek hurt and his lip bled. Surely he would be dead before anyone found him. Then he felt another shock of pain from his knife wound. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the pain pass.

"Alright goblins. Let's take him to our secret lair, shall we?" Unferth said.

The goblins cried out and rushed at Legolas. The many gripped hands clutched Legolas and began to drag him away, every movement was painful, but Legolas kept his face solemn and unchanging. He did not want to give them pleasure in his suffering.

_aright, tell me how you like this. Don't hold back, let me know. Nethwen_


	5. Minas Tirith

Chapter 5, Minas Tirith

Gimli rode for days until he made it to Minas Tirith. When he arrived at the gates he was given entrance and he rode all the way up to the top level.

He managed to fall from Hwindol's back when he tried to dismount. He wasn't feeling himself because he was so worried about Legolas.

Gimli hurried into the throne room and bowed down on one knee before Aragorn and Arwen.

Aragorn came off his throne and down to Gimli.

"You need not bow to me, friend. Tell me why you have come." Aragorn said.

Gimli stood, holding his helmet in his hands.

"Aragorn, there's been a lot of trouble." Gimli began. He quickly explained all that had happened the past few days.

Aragorn listened, and was very worried and disturbed. When Gimli had finished on the note that Legolas was wounded and probably captured Aragorn looked angry.

"Those fiends! How dare they do this." Aragorn said angrily.

"We've got to do something fast, Aragorn. I don't know what they'll do to him." Gimli said.

Aragorn nodded. "We can leave immdiately." He said.

"But Aragorn, they're after you. Once you come anywhere close to them they'll be trying to kill you. Surely Minas Tirith can spare some men." Gimli suggested.

Aragorn wasn't sure. They had to move fast, what if it took too long to gather the men?

By now Arwen had come up and wrapped her arm around Aragorn's. When Gimli mentioned bringing men Arwen nodded.

"It would be wise meleth nin. You are a King, and a target for many. And this band seems very cruel." Arwen said.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, but Legolas is in the hands of those evil men; what if it takes to long to gather the men?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen lost her sweet look, she looked serious now.

"Aragorn, you must do this. You will be outnumbered otherwise." Arwen said wisely.

Aragorn paused, then nodded. Gimli smiled and volenteered to gather some guards, Aragorn allowed him and Gimli rushed off.

"This is a terrible turn of events. I hope Legolas will be alright." Arwen said.

Aragorn sighed. "I hope so too. I had best gather my things and get ready." Aragorn said.

Arwen held his arm and walked with him.

"Maybe I should go with you." Arwen suggested.

Aragorn looked surprised. "Arwen, that is not wise. You had best stay here and take care of Minas Tirith while I am away." Aragorn said.

Arwen sighed, her arm slipped out of his. She watched as he continued to walk away.

Once he was out of sight she smiled slightly. She had plans of her own that she would put into action.

"I won't leave you to fight on your own, meleth nin." Arwen whispered.

Then she turned around and walked the opposite way down the hall.

--

Meanwhile Gimli had gathered a few guards already. He had explained to them what had happened and what might happen to their King if they did not come to protect him.

The guard could not refuse. They followed Gimli on his quest to find more guards, and they also helped persuade some.

When he had a fine group of men that wished to follow Aragorn to find his friend and destroy the goblins he brought them to the top level again so that Aragorn could tell them anything he wanted before they left.

As they came up Aragorn was standing beside Brego. His horse tacked and ready to leave.

Aragorn smiled when he saw how many soldiers had wanted to come.

"Gather your horses men! We must go and rid the mountains of the creatures." Aragorn said.

The men made their way into the stables and found the horses and quickly began tacking them. Gimli brought Hwindol out of the stables, he had not been untacked yet.

As they stood there Aragorn could tell Gimli was weary.

"Maybe you should rest and eat before we ride out. We have some time." Aragorn suggested.

Gimli looked upset. "No, Aragorn. I promised to save that reckless lad, I'm not leaving him there knowing he's hurt and can't get away. I can rest after I get my hands on his skinny neck!" Gimli said.

Aragorn smirked, then mounted Brego. Gimli mounted Hwindol without too much trouble.

Soon all the men were ready and they all rode out of Minas Tirith by the main road. People watched on the sides of the street, interested in this apperance of the Dwarf. They were also curious about the sudden departure of the King and all these men. But of course they would never question the acts of their King.

Soon they were out of Minas Tirith and galloping across the land of Gondor, and though they were unsure where the goblins were Gimli told them where Legolas had last been, and Aragorn thought he might be able to track them to their lair from there.

"I had hoped for an adventure someday, but this was not what I had planned." Aragorn whispered.

He was very worried about Legolas, after hearing about his condition. He was too wounded to mount a horse? And then Aragorn wondered if he had been able to do anything to help the wound at all. Had he been captured immdiately? Aragorn hoped not, or his friend might not have a long time to live.


	6. In the Lair of the Goblins

Chapter 6, In the Lair of Goblins.

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Your reviews keep the chapters coming. This chapter I recently finished, so I might not have more chapters for a few days, I'll keep 'em coming. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens characters...still not smart eneough._**

Legolas had been taken to a cave in one of the nearby mountains. The cave was strange, it was not deep, and there was no visable way into the mountains, but Legolas knew the goblins must have had a secret way, for many would disappear for long times.

Legolas was kept in the back of the cave, two goblins watched him at all times. Legolas's wound still hurt and bothered him, but he had no way to tend it. His lip was swollen from the cut he had received and the bruise on his face was purple and black.

Legolas laid quietly. He had not given up, even though his circumstances looked grim. He had been watching the goblins for a long time, his guards. He was watching for a weakness, and he watched to see if Unferth would come and ask question or check up on them, but he didn't.

Legolas began to think about making an escape. Yes, he was wounded and hurting, but he would rather die outside of the cave than inside.

He quietly slipped up to his guards. He grabbed one of their swords and killed both with one blow.

Legolas stood up, standing not as tall as usual because his side hurt from the wound.

Then he quietly made his way down the cavern hall, when he turned a corner Unferth stood there.

Legolas gasped and tried to move back, but Unferth grabbed the collar of Legolas's tunic and pulled his face close to his own.

"I suppose you think you can escape. Well, elf, you'd be wrong. You'll be dead before you see sunlight again." Unferth said mockingly.

Legolas kept his face firm and unemotional, although inside he felt like he was crumbling. He just wanted to see daylight again.

Unferth threw Legolas back into the wall. Once he had hit the wall, Legolas melted onto the floor. His face contorted from pain. Unferth smiled when he saw how weak the elf was. He approached and stood over him.

"I never thought I would see an elf cower before my feet." Unferth said wickedly.

Legolas looked up, his eyes burned with anger.

"Not even a goblin would cower before you." Legolas said.

Unferth glared. "I own the goblins! They fear me and my strength!" Unferth shouted.

Legolas smirked. "Then why have I not seen the fear in their eyes? I'm sure they are just waiting for the chance to kill you and eat you." Legolas said, his voice sounding stronger than it had before.

Unferth fumed. "Shall I show you, Elf? You idiot. You will be sorry for making such a mistake." Unferth said.

Then he called upon one of the goblins and began shouting angry words at it. The goblin listened and nodded, but showed no signs of fear. It looked angry even.

Legolas just smiled. Unferth dismissed the foul creature, then glared at Legolas.

"You fool! The creatures are at home in the mountains, they would not fear anything here. Now you'll pay for your bitter words!" Unferth shouted.

Then he began kicking Legolas in the ribs. Legolas tried to block the blows, moving and protecting himself with his arms. But with one final kick there was a crack and Legolas cried out.

One of his ribs had cracked with that strong kick. Legolas took in many deep breaths, trying to let the pain pass.

Unferth smiled evilly and called upon three goblins to come and take Legolas to the back of the cave again. When the goblins grabbed his arms he cringed and tried to pull free, they were making him hurt more.

"No! Let me go! I'll walk myself!" Legolas cried out.

Unferth laughed. "Fine, walk on your own. Stay close behind him goblins. He bound to try and run away again, if he doesn't feel too bad." Unferth said mockingly.

Then Unferth turned and walked away, leaving the goblins to push Legolas along.

When he reached the back of the cave he collapsed. His chest burned with every breath.

His mind was too fogged with the pain that he couldn't do anything to help the broken rib, he just laid there moaning with each movement and wishing he could die seeing the light instead of trapped in eternal darkness.

_Tell me what you think! Give me a review...please! Nethwen_


	7. Tracking the Goblins

Chapter 7, Tracking the Goblins.

_Okay, here we go. I didn't know so many people would be upset about some Legolas torture, sorry. I like the drama personally, but I swear, there's only one more chapter of Legolas torture..I promise! Now enjoy this._

Aragorn and Gimli, with the troop of soldiers behind them, came to the place where Legolas had been last. Goblins were still strewn everywhere. Their blood covered the tall, golden grass.

Aragorn and Gimli and a few men dismounted. Some soldiers stayed mounted to watch the land.

Gimli led Aragorn to the spot where Legolas had forced him to ride away. There was still some dried, red blood on the grass.

Aragorn crouched down and touched the ground with his fingers, concentration showing on his face. Gimli watched and waited impatiently for Aragorn to say what had happened to Legolas afterwards.

Aragorn began to move along, there was a slight trail of red dots of blood, and the grass had been pushed down by someone's weight.

Finally they came to a small forest. They came to a tree, and there they found his tattered cloak.

Aragorn lifted it and looked at the shredded cloak.

"I think he ripped it for bandages. That is good news at least, he was able to bind the wound." Aragorn said, though he didn't sound relieved.

Gimli looked at the tree where Legolas had sat. All around the small forest were footprints, confused. It was obvious that he had been taken by the beasts. This made Gimli very angry. He gripped his axe tightly.

"Those creatures will pay for what they've done." Gimli said in a low menacing voice.

Aragorn dropped the cloak. "They will, my friend. Come, I think we've found what we need to know. We had best continue." Aragorn said.

--

Meanwhile, Arwen was sitting in her room, waiting for two important guests.

Soon a servant girl came to the door and bowed, then said two elves had come to see her.

Arwen stood and told her to let them in. The servant bowed and rushed out.

Soon two tall, dark headed elves strode in. They smiled when they saw Arwen and she ran into their arms.

"Elladan! Elrohir! I am so glad you received my message." Arwen said after the embrace.

Elrohir smirked. "Well, we haven't had a good adventure in a while. But I'm curious to know what you have planned." Elrohir asked.

"Well, there is this band of goblins that have taken Legolas captive. They want to find a way to bring Aragorn to their cave and then kill him. Aragorn, Gimli and some men have gone to rescue Legolas, but I think he'll need more help." Arwen explained.

Both brother's nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I'm willing." Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded in a agreement. Arwen smiled.

"Well, we must leave as soon as we can, or else we will be too late." Arwen said.

So the three of them gathered the things they would need the use on the adventure. Arwen thought to bring some healing herbs for when they found Legolas, she had a feeling his condition would not be good. He was already wounded from what she heard.

Once their things were gathered the three siblings went out and mounted their horses.

Arwen had asked Faramir and Eowyn to watch the lands of Minas Tirith until she was able to return, which wouldn't be too long, she hoped.

Then they rode out of Minas Tirith in hopes of finding Aragorn and the others before they were too late.

_Alright, tell me if you like this. I promise to reveal a little more of Unferth for you guys in the next coming chapters. So that you have a good idea of who he really is and why he's like that...I have a lot of work to do...lol! Review please!_


	8. Nightmares

_wow, this took me a whole day and a half to write, but I really wanted to do it. This reveals a little bit about Unferth, so you can understand where he's coming from. A little more Leggie torture, yes, but it won't be terrible. Here we go, remember to review!_

Chapter 8, Nightmares.

Legolas lay on the stone floor. His eyes were closed most of the time, shadows of nightmares floated in his mind. Often his dreams would be about the cave closing in around him, suffocating him.

He would wake with a start, gasping for breath that was painful to receive.

His forehead was sweaty, his golden hair was dirty and tangled. He felt so weak and tired, unlike he had ever felt before. And he hated these caves, they made him feel like a caged bird.

After a moment his mind calmed, but his thoughts were still on the wish for escape.

Was there any way out? No one would come, he would have to find a way out himself, he couldn't submit to this painful death.

Legolas sat up, he felt a piercing pain, but tried to keep calm. He took in a deep breath, feeling the pain slowly lessen, but it still lingered.

Then he hid himself in the shadows. He silently slipped passed two goblins and made his way down the stone hall.

Then as he was slipping along in the shadows he saw Unferth coming. He ducked and pressed himself close to the wall. He would not be captured by him again.

Unferth walked right by, Legolas let out a relieved sigh. He continued on his way again.

As Unferth came to where Legolas was suppose to be he stopped, his face had a look of utter shock.

He pointed at the goblins. "You let him go! You idiots! Go and find him now!" Unferth shouted angrily.

The goblins rushed down the hall, letting out a screeching cry to alert the others of the escaped prisoner.

Legolas heard the screech echo through the tunnels and halls and he jumped to his feet and raced for the cave opening that was before him.

He ran through, sunlight streamed on his fair face. Suddenly the pain seemed washed away as he stood under the warm sun.

He was suddenly broken out of his joy. Arrows flew over head. Legolas ducked and raced down the mountain path. He had to escape, he was so close.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his back. He didn't stop running, though he knew he had been shot.

"I'm not giving up." Legolas said between his teeth.

Unferth watched as Legolas continued down the mountain path. He smiled evilly.

He held up his hand to stop the goblins from firing.

"Just follow him. The arrow was poisoned, he'll be unconscious soon." Unferth said.

He sent three goblins to go after him. He had made sure the poison was not severe, only slight, so it wouldn't kill the elf, but he just wanted him out of commission for a while.

--

Once night had fallen the three goblins returned dragging an unconscious elf. Unferth smiled slyly. Legolas was starting to come back, he opened his eyes slightly, he looked very groggy.

Unferth bent down to look right at his face.

"You lose Elf. You'll be dead by tomorrow if you keep up with these schemes." Unferth said.

Legolas listened, but couldn't quite understand what he was saying, since the poison was making him dizzy and feeling sick. Legolas closed his eyes and fell back into unconsciousness, that was the only place that was safe for him. The only place he could have peace was in his own dreams, unless his dreams would even be haunted.

Unferth stood back up and chuckled.

"Take him to the back. I have a feeling that will be the last escape he will attempt." Unferth said.

The goblins nodded and dragged Legolas back to the back of the cave.

Unferth smiled, he was winning this and his plans were going just the way he wanted. He was positive Aragorn and Gimli were on their way.

"My revenge is nearly complete." He whispered.

Unferth was evil, and corrupt. He had once lived in Gondor, being an advisor to Denethor. But of course, Unferth was not in service of the Lord Denethor, but of Saruman and Grima Wormtongue.

Unferth used his whisperings of evil and things of that sort to begin corruption in the mind of Denethor. He had convinced Denethor to use the Palatir, so that he would see the end was nigh and so he would become fearful and useless.

He had done what he intended, but then came this new King after a War and now Unferth wanted him dead, since he had ruined all the plans of victory.

But Unferth had not always been in Gondor. He had been in Rohan for a long time, serving Grima and protecting him. Though they had all been thrown out of the kingdom.

Unferth touched a scar above his right eye. It was his reminder of the fight between them and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. He had received the scar from Legolas, and he would not let him forget it.

"You'll be dead soon, elf. Just you wait." Unferth said evilly.

_so, did you love it? Let me know! Please review! Nethwen_


	9. Desperate Hope

_Okay then, another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. Thanks for the reviews all!_

Chapter 9, Desperate Hope.

Aragorn and Gimli followed the trail left by the goblins.

"Thank goodness this was a band of goblins and not a band of elves. Goblins leave so many tracks it's almost if they want us to follow." Gimli said.

Aragorn looked over at Gimli. "But they do want us to follow, Gimli. Secrecy is not their plan. You told me this yourself." Aragorn said wisely.

Gimli nodded, remembering what Unferth had said. Legolas was the bait to the trap.

They continued riding at the brisk pace; Aragorn was staring hard at the ground.

Gimli pretended that he was also searching for the tracks, but at the pace they were going it was hard for him to see any tracks.

That night they made a camp. The night had a chill wind, and it made Gimli and Aragorn nervous. The chill wind seemed to be telling them what was to come. Danger, evil. It was all around them.

Then suddenly there was a near by screeching sound. Gimli jumped to his feet and grabbed his axe. Aragorn put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Have them come to take us?" Gimli asked.

"That does not fit with their plan, unless…" Aragorn did not finish his sentence, but he wondered if Legolas had managed to escape.

Then suddenly a swarm of goblins came upon their camp. The Gondorien soldier defended furiously, but the goblins seemed not as intent on fighting.

Aragorn could see by the way they were fighting that they were not really here to fight.

Gimli rushed right into the battle and began hewing at the goblins. Aragorn unsheathed his own sword and raced after a goblin that had slipped away from the group.

Aragorn confronted the goblin. "Why do you run from battle? And why have you come here? It is obvious you are not here to fight." Aragorn questioned.

The goblin growled and moaned, then looked up.

"You come quietly to the mountain and we may let your friend live." The goblin said.

Aragorn was surprised. Then he became angry. What were they doing to Legolas? Maybe they were already too late? Unferth seemed to think he had the upper hand.

Aragorn pointed his sword at the goblins neck.

"Tell me the condition of my friend." He ordered.

The goblin let out an evil snicker. "He won't be alive for much longer. He has tried to escape, and that only brings destruction. Unferth says if you come he will spare him." The goblin said.

Aragorn was enraged, but also cautious. What could he do? He had to hurry, and yet they were still at least a three days ride from the mountains.

Then he looked at the goblin.

"Unferth would never spare him, even if I came." Aragorn said angrily.

Then he decapitated the goblin and stood there, just staring at the goblin and thinking about what Legolas was going through.

Moments later Gimli rushed over.

"All the goblins are dead. What's wrong?" Gimli asked. Seeing the concern on Aragorn's face.

"He was a messenger from Unferth. He said Legolas has been trying to escape, but has not succeeded, and he's not going to be alive much longer." Aragorn repeated, almost not believing the words.

Gimli was shocked and angry. "We have to go and save that reckless lad! Come, we cannot rest until we get him to safety!" Gimli said.

Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"Unlike you and me, those men cannot go on forever. We could because we know Legolas and the fact that he is in danger is terrifying, and we would do anything to save him. But these men, they…they do not know. We need rest as well, for our rescue will be the most dangerous yet." Aragorn said.

Gimli nodded, he knew it was true. Then they both returned to the camp where the men were fixing some of the tents or putting out the fires where they had cooked their meals.

Aragorn made his way to his own tent and soon laid down and fell asleep.

But Gimli could not rest. He stared at the black mountains ahead of them.

"You just wait 'till I get my hands on you, Unferth. You'll regret the day you took my friend." Gimli said in a menacing voice.

_Alright, you guys know the routine. Leave a review! Nethwen_


	10. A Race Against Time

Chapter 10 a Race Against Time.

_Well, here we are. Chapter ten. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you all for the reviews!_

Arwen and her brothers raced across the darkening plains. They were following behind the group of soldiers, they could tell because of the recent hoof prints.

Arwen did not want Aragorn to go there without some more assistance.

"I think they are still a day's ride ahead of us, Arwen. We will need to rest soon." Elladan said.

Arwen nodded, she knew they needed to stop for the horses. She sighed sadly; she had hoped to catch up with them by now.

-

By dawn Aragorn and Gimli and the other men were up and ready to go. Aragorn was mounted and waiting for everyone else, but Gimli was getting restless.

"They're still three days ahead Aragorn! We have no time to waste!" Gimli said urgently.

"I know, the men are almost ready." Aragorn said, trying to calm his friend.

Gimli waited impatiently in the saddle. All the while wondering what cruel torture Legolas had already endured. He cringed when he thought of his friend in pain.

Finally, he could not stay a moment longer. He spurred Hwindol to a gallop and took off.

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted. Then he raced after him, soon catching Hwindol's reins and stopping him.

"Gimli, what do you think you are doing?" Aragorn asked.

"We can't just sit here while Legolas's life ticks away. Those men have proved to be as slow as you predicted. Let's move on without them. We can take Unferth by ourselves." Gimli said.

Aragorn sighed. "Have you forgotten the goblins? They would over power us in a moment." Aragorn said.

Gimli frowned. "Then send the men behind us. We only have three days ride now. Please Aragorn, I would never forgive myself if I lost him." Gimli said sadly.

Aragorn sighed; this was not a good idea.

"What if we get attacked before we reach the mountains? We'll be killed." Aragorn pointed out.

Gimli grumbled angrily, but agreed to stay and wait.

A few moments later the men were tacked and on their horses. As they raced across the field Gimli wondered how many more stops they would have.

Then he turned to Aragorn. "No more stops, Aragorn. We've wasted too much time already." Gimli said firmly.

Aragorn smiled. "I cannot promise that, these men do not have strong horses like we do." Aragorn said.

Gimli frowned, it was true. They had simple horses, not an elven breed, like Hwindol, or a horse as amazing as Brego.

"Well, I'm not stopping." Gimli muttered.

-

Elrohir wandered around the camp. "They were attacked, but fended them off and moved on." He explained.

Arwen looked around the abandoned camp site. She knew this must have been the most recent stop that the group of men, and the Dwarf of course, had taken.

"We're close behind them then." Arwen said.

"Not likely. They've been moving since dawn and it's already noon. Unless they stop we will still be hard pressed to catch them." Elrohir said.

Elladan nodded with agreement. Arwen sighed sadly. This was proving to be harder than she had expected. She walked back to her horse and mounted.

"Come then, we mustn't waste any time." Arwen said.

Elrohir walked over and put his hand on her leg.

"Arwen, we need to rest to. Come down and let's eat a meal before we leave." Elrohir said.

Elladan was already sitting down and pulling some dried meat out of his pack. Arwen glared at both of them, then slowly dismounted.

"You need to keep up your strength to, Arwen." Elladan said as he handed her some food.

Arwen took it and ate as quickly as she could without choking. When she had finished she walked back over to her horse and mounted.

"Come! Brothers we have wasted too much time already." Arwen said firmly.

Elrohir and Elladan rose slowly. Now they wondered if it was a good idea. They mounted and followed her across the way to find the group of soldiers and Aragorn and Gimli.

"This is proving to be a game of finding one another." Elrohir said to Elladan.

"Yes, it does seem like a race, but not against each other, but to find each other." Elladan agreed.

And though Elladan did not know it, but the thoughts of Gimli were almost the same. For he thought it was a race to find Legolas, before it was too late to save him and bring him back.

It was a race against time, their worst enemy.

_I hope you enjoyed this. I feed on reviews, so let me know! Nethwen_


	11. Going up the Mountain

Chapter 11, Going up the Mountain.

_Wow, I didn't think I'd get so many reviews. Thank you to all my readers. Here you go._

After three days the group of soldiers, Aragorn and Gimli had arrived at the mountain, but the men were too weary to continue.

"My lord, we must rest." One soldier said.

Aragorn looked up at the high mountain, then back at the soldiers who were weary.

He slowly nodded his head. "I suppose we must rest." Aragorn said sadly.

Gimli was outraged by this. It was only just past noon and they could not continue!?

"Aragorn, if I have to go up that mountain by myself I will. I am not waiting another moment." Gimli said stubbornly.

Aragorn smiled slight at him. "No Gimli, we can't go without the men, you know this."

"Aragorn, have you lost your senses! Legolas is just up that mountain somewhere, dying maybe, and we're just sitting down here like pansies! I won't stand for it!" Gimli shouted.

Some of the men who overheard their conversation were insulted at being referred to as pansies.

"Well, I suppose we could begin making our way up." Aragorn said as he stared at the high mountain.

Gimli smiled. "That's more like it lad." He said.

Aragorn turned to the men. "Everyone, listen to me! Gimli and I are going to begin the journey up the mountain. You may follow when you have been rested, but our friend trapped up there needs aid as soon as we can give it, so we must make our way ahead for a short while without you." Aragorn said.

A murmur when through the crowd of men.

"But my lord, we cannot leave you undefended." One soldier said.

"You are weary. We will continue walking until nightfall. We will wait for you on that mountain, and you must be there at dawn." Aragorn ordered.

The soldiers nodded and bowed their heads.

Then Aragorn turned back to Gimli, he was smiling.

"Let's go then." Aragorn said.

They both mounted their horses then began traveling up the mountain.

Meanwhile Legolas was laying in the cave, still unconscious. A dream came into his mind, he saw a light shine all around him. It was a soft light, and there was a gentle breeze that brought the scent of the sea with it.

Legolas stood there in his dream; he closed his eyes and took in the salty scent. He felt his heart leap in his chest, he wanted to go. Then he knew that this was not a dream, but the Halls of Mandos were beckoning his spirit away.

Legolas felt his life begin to slip away, but he allowed it to leave, it was time. But then something else entered his heart; his friends. What if they were pursuing the goblins in hopes to save him? He could not leave them.

And so Legolas hung there. Death calling, but life not releasing. He was troubled, for he could not make a decision. He had not much strength left, so he knew his time would come, even if he wished to hold out.

As Legolas lay there Unferth walked over. He smiled evilly as he looked at the unconscious elf. He bent down; he put two fingers on Legolas's throat, checking to see if he was still alive.

Unferth could feel his heart still beating, but it was slowing. He smiled.

"Your time is coming to a close Elf. I'm sorry to say you weren't much of an opponent." Unferth said.

Then he stood, he touched the scar above his brow. A thought entered his mind. He kicked Legolas on the side of his head. Legolas's head flew to the side violently, but the elf did not stir or wake.

Unferth bent over to see the Elf's brow. Right above it was a red cut that was bleeding. He smiled again, he had left his mark.

"Good, now I feel that you've paid your debt to me, though your death will please me even more." Unferth said evilly.

Then a goblin rushed in. "Two people are coming up the mountain!" The goblin exclaimed.

Unferth chuckled. Aragorn and Gimli had fallen for his trap. Perfect.

"They are as simple as Denethor was." He whispered.

Then he turned back to the goblin. "Are there any others?" He asked.

The goblin shook his head. "No sir." He said.

Unferth could not believe his luck! Everything was going the way he wanted it to. Either he had amazing skills or someone with a lot of power was making this all turn out right.

"Well then, go and attack them on the way up. Bring a whole horde. Tell them that I will be standing over the elf with a blade and if they don't come quietly, he will die." Unferth said as he pulled out his only weapon and smiled evilly.

The goblin nodded and turned away, he shouted in their foul language and gathered a horde around him.

Unferth went back and stood over Legolas, his dagger ready to plunge into the Elf's heart. Everything was ready.

--

Arwen and her brothers finally saw the men in the distance.

"Do you see Aragorn and Gimli? I can't seem to spot them." Arwen asked.

Elrohir and Elladan searched with their brown eyes, but could not see the King or the Dwarf. This alarmed Arwen.

"You do not think that he…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She spurred her horse to a gallop and took off.

When she arrived at the camp she jumped down. All the men bowed when they recognized her and her brothers.

"Someone tell me where Aragorn and Gimli are?" She asked. Her voice stayed calm through her worry.

One man stood. "He began making his way up the mountain. He said we should meet him up there at dawn. He wanted us to rest." The man explained.

Arwen was very distressed by this. Why was Aragorn so confident? Surely he knew the danger. She mounted her horse without another thought. Elladan and Elrohir followed her example.

Then Arwen turned to the men. "Follow me now. Before it is too late for Aragorn." She said.

The men nodded and some cheered. They used any horses that could make the long journey up the mountain but most of the horses were still too weak and many men had to walk.

Arwen fumed. She was angry at Aragorn for leaving without the men, he was either too confident or just being ridiculous. Elrohir smiled when he saw the fury in his sister's eyes.

"Arwen, my dear sister, please don't be too angry at him. He is just human after all." Elrohir said with a smirk.

Arwen glared at him, but slowly a smile formed on her face.

"That's better Arwen. Now come on, you have your husband to save." Elladan said.

Then they spurred their horses to a trot and made their way up.


	12. Battle

Chapter 12, Battle.

_Here you go, hope the suspense didn't kill some of my readers. Enjoy!_

Aragorn and Gimli rode until it was completely dark, only then did Gimli reluctantly get off his horse and sit to rest.

Aragorn felt uneasy about this place. He thought it was too close to the lair of the goblins.

"Gimli, I don't think this was a good idea. We should have waited for the men." Aragorn said. His eyes watched the shadows.

Gimli shrugged. "We had to get here before it was too late."

Aragorn nodded slightly. Then suddenly they both heard a noise. Aragorn and Gimli both rose their feet, watching carefully.

"What was that?" Gimli asked cautiously.

"Goblins." Aragorn whispered, he held his sword ready.

The horde of goblins rushed out at them, surrounding them completely. Aragorn could see how this was going to end, but Gimli was too determined to stop now.

Then a goblin stepped forward. "Unferth wants you to come quietly, if you don't your elf friend will die." The goblin said.

Gimli approached, a vicious light in his eyes.

"If you lay one finger on Legolas, I'll..." but Gimli was too angry to even finish his sentence. He cut the goblin's head off, which enraged the other goblins.

Aragorn and Gimli fought back to back, trying to kill off as many as they could before they were killed.

"That was not a good idea Gimli, now we shall never rescue Legolas." Aragorn said.

Gimli looked at him. "You really have no faith in us, do you? We always beat the odds before, why not now?" Gimli said with a sly smile.

Aragorn smiled back, then they continued fighting.

--

As Arwen and her brothers and all the men were coming up the mountain they heard the fighting ahead.

"Hurry! Come on, Aragorn is being attacked!" Arwen shouted.

They all raced forward, ready to rescue them. When they came up to them they surprised the goblins, destroying them all swiftly without losing anyone.

Aragorn smiled when he saw Arwen and her brothers.

Arwen dismounted and rushed into Aragorn's arms.

"Why did you do that meleth nin? You could have been killed." Arwen whispered as she held him.

"Ai Arwen, Gimli was far too determined. I could not let him go alone." He whispered back as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

Arwen smiled and released him from the embrace.

"Now we had better go and rescue Legolas." Arwen said.

Aragorn nodded, then turned back to the men.

"Let's go! We must raid the cave!" Aragorn shouted.

The men cheered and they raced the rest of the way up the mountain trail to the cave.

But even as they ran up the hill more goblins came, a bigger horde than the last time.

Gimli ran right into the horde, killing three with one blow. Aragorn and Arwen fought beside each other, and Elrohir and Elladan fought back with the men.

Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli had run right through the horde as planned, they had to reach the cave and get to Legolas as fast as possible. But as they began to enter they heard a loud cry of pain.

Arwen gasped and turned back. Her heart stopped and her breath was taken from her.

As she looked back she saw Elladan trying to lift his wounded brother who was unconscious, or was he dead? Arwen felt tears and a cry escaped her lips.

"Elrohir!" She screamed, it was all she could say.

Aragorn grabbed her arm, also feeling tears. "Go to him, my love." He said.

Arwen wiped her tears. "Can you go alone?" She asked.

"I am not alone."

Arwen nodded and Aragorn kissed her forehead. Then Arwen took her sword and rushed back towards her brothers, hoping to help Elrohir before it was too late.

Aragorn watched her for a moment, and then followed Gimli inside.

They walked around quietly, looking carefully, but the caves were so dark, it took Aragorn a few moments to adjust, but Gimli was very used to this.

As they walked Aragorn felt pain in his heart. He hoped Elrohir would be alright, and he wondered if he should turn back and help him. No, Legolas needed him too, maybe even more. Unless he was too late.

As they walked through the winding tunnels they began to wonder how long it would take to reach Legolas, and they still did not know where he was even kept.

After some time they came into a large room. Three tunnels were before them, but they could hear the sounds of goblins coming up the tunnels.

"Another battle? I suppose they really are determined to kill us." Gimli said as he readied himself.

Soon they were fighting goblins once again. These goblins seemed more determined than the last, maybe more deadly. But Aragorn and Gimli managed to hold them off.

"Gimli, I cannot take much more battle. I have not rested for so long." Aragorn said, he finally felt the exhaustion from not having slept well for a few days.

Gimli nodded. "I know, but we are so close. Come, he must be down one of these tunnels." Gimli said.

"Yes, but which one? It will take a long time to decide that." Aragorn said. He was not feeling as optimistic as his friend anymore. He was worried about both Legolas and Elrohir, and he wanted to help them both, but he could not be two places at once.

"We could split up." Arwen said as she came behind them.

Aragorn turned around quickly. "How is Elrohir?" He asked anxiously.

Arwen sighed. "He is wounded, and it was a poisoned blade, but Elladan believes he can cure him and he will be back to health soon. He told me to help you." Arwen explained.

Aragorn felt good knowing that Elrohir was in the good hands of his twin.

"Then let us go. If you find Legolas, or Unferth call for us." Aragorn said.

Arwen nodded and headed down one of the caves, Gimli went down another and then Aragorn went down another cave. He hoped desperately that Legolas was still alive.

_Okay, this chapter had no Legolas in it, but he'll be in the next one. I promise. Now go and review! Nethwen_


	13. Unferth's End

Chapter 13, Unferth's Fall.

_Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I'm glad all my reviewers have been enjoying this. Thanks for all the comments and reviews!_

As Aragorn crept down the cave he heard a sound. He hid in some shadows and moved close enough to be able to see who was talking.

It was Unferth speaking to a goblin.

"You failed me again! They shall be here any moment. Prepare your troops and get them in here. Bring out the Elf as well, I'll kill him before their eyes." Unferth ordered.

The goblin nodded and scrambled away to find the rest of his troop.

Aragorn smiled when he saw his opportunity. Unferth was all alone, it was perfect.

Aragorn stepped into the light, holding Anduril high and ready.

Unferth was shocked and afraid at this, he grabbed his knife but it would be no use against Anduril.

He knew his only weapon was his words, he would have to use them now.

"So, you think you've one, I suppose. Finding me here alone. Well, you haven't Ranger. The Elf lies dead in the cave just beyond." He lied.

Aragorn took a step closer. "You lie, just as your master Grima did before you." Aragorn said.

Unferth took one step back. "Do I? Well, if you do not believe me you may look for yourself and find him to be gone from this world and in the land of the dead, or wherever the elves go. But you are who I really wanted to kill, you and that blasted dwarf. Seems I have things as I wanted." He said, though he was shaking in his boots.

Aragorn paused, wondering if Legolas really was dead. But he could not give into the lies.

"Dead or no, I have come to destroy you." Aragorn said.

Unferth knew he needed something now, something to distract him or prevent him from doing harm. Suddenly he heard the sound of goblins coming. Aragorn turned slightly, but still watched Unferth so he wouldn't put a knife in his back.

Then a stream of goblins came in, holding Arwen captive. Aragorn's eyes widened, what could he do now?

Unferth smiled, recognizing the Queen of Gondor. The goblins held her beside Unferth.

"Oh, I see. You brought your wife to help you fight. Seems as if things are changed around. Now, I want you to surrender your life and I will let her free." Unferth said.

Arwen looked desperate. "No! Aragorn do not do it!" Arwen cried.

Unferth smiled and touched her pale face, she turned her head.

Aragorn lowered his sword and the goblins cautiously moved around him to take him.

"Good, good. I see we have come to an agreement." Unferth said.

But Unferth had taken someone out of his calculations, the Dwarf Gimli.

Right at the moment Gimli charged in, axe ready, and attacked the goblins surrounding Aragorn.

Unferth's mouth dropped open when he saw this and cursed himself for forgetting the dwarf.

Aragorn quickly joined in on the fight, trying to rescue Arwen, but then Unferth grabbed her and put his own dagger to her throat.

"Stop now, or she dies!" He shouted.

Aragorn stopped before him, most of the goblins lay dead on the ground. Gimli stopped in mid air, his axe about to cut down a second time on a goblin.

"Good, now either you drop your sword or I slit her throat." He said.

But then an arrow came out of no where, hitting Unferth in the shoulder and he gasped. He took one step back, dropping his dagger. Then he fell to the ground, wounded.

Aragorn looked back and saw Elladan in the dark shadows.

"You don't think I would let you have all the fun." Elladan said with a smile.

Arwen looked concerned. "What about Elrohir?" She asked.

"He's fine, I did as much as I could. He will be well soon." Elladan assured her.

Arwen looked relieved. Then she walked over and took Aragorn's arm.

Aragorn turned to speak to Gimli, but the Dwarf had disappeared.

"He must have gone to look for Legolas. That is well, he is better at going around these caves than myself. I had better go and find him after I take care of Unferth, you go out with Elladan, Arwen. I shall meet you both outside soon." Aragorn said.

Then Aragorn turned back to Unferth. The man was trying to creep away, his eyes showing terrible fear, but Aragorn continued to approach.

"Please! Have mercy on me! You allowed my master to live, you gave him mercy! Please!" Unferth begged.

"I cannot give you mercy, for what you have done to my friend, my brother, is the worst thing you could do." Aragorn said.

Unferth cried out, then threw his dagger at Aragorn. It hit Aragorn in his leg and Aragorn fell down on his knee.

Unferth stood to his feet and rushed out of the caves.

When he came outside he saw the men gathering around and he tried to run away, but then Elladan and Arwen held their weapons ready and he backed up. He was cornered.

Unferth tried to plead and beg for his life, but to no avail.

Then Unferth backed up until he was up to the cliff of the mountain, and then he fell. His screams echoing through the land. But it ended swiftly, and that was as merciful an end as he deserved.

Aragorn removed the dagger and wrapped his wound as best he could. He knew he would have to leave, but first he had to find Gimli and Legolas.

Aragorn sheathed his sword and walked down one tunnel, he could see that Gimli had gone this way.

It took some effort and he was limping, but he couldn't leave his companions.

Gimli walked down a cave, torches lit the walls. When he came to the end he was a figure laying on the ground, it was Legolas.

Gimli ran over. "Legolas! Legolas we've come to rescue you!" Gimli exclaimed.

He could see how badly beaten his friend was, his head was turned away and his eyes closed. His body was beaten and where his tunic was torn you could see bruises and scars. There was bloody wrapping around his abdomen and Gimli knew that was the wound he had received from the dagger. The wound that was meant for himself.

Gimli knelt beside Legolas. "Legolas, wake up lad. I'm getting you out of here." Gimli said.

He expected Legolas's head to turn towards him and for his eyes to open, revealing his bright blue eyes. But Legolas did not stir, he did not respond at all.

Gimli felt frantic, Legolas could not be dead. They had worked so hard.

"Legolas, please wake up my friend." He whispered.

Gimli grabbed his wrist to feel for a pulse, but it was barely there. And when he looked to see if he was breathing, it was only just barely.

Gimli felt as if his heart had been torn out. His friend would be dead in mere minutes.

"I'm too late. I failed you when I promised to save you. I did not even get the honor of dying beside you, my friend. No, my brother." Gimli whispered sadly.

Tears rolled down his rough skin, he felt too choked up to talk. Then he wept aloud.

Aragorn had followed his voice and stood behind, watching with tears also in his eyes. This was a terrible turn, they should have gone faster and farther.

Aragorn was frozen, he couldn't move.

_Some reviews would be nice! I know what I'm getting from estrid2006, don't worry about Leggie...yet! lol. Leave your reviews. Nethwen_


	14. Is There Any Hope?

Chapter 14, Is There Any Hope?

_Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry for the suspense, but here we go._

A moment later Aragorn walked up to Gimli and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Aragorn, I'm too late. I failed him." Gimli whispered sadly.

Aragorn crouched down beside Legolas, cringing a little from the pain in his left leg, and looked at his still face. He wondered if there was still a chance.

"Come on Gimli, even if he is going to die we should not let him die in here." Aragorn said as he stood.

Gimli nodded. "But who will carry him out? I can't and you can't because you hurt yourself." Gimli said.

"Why don't I?" Said a voice from behind.

Aragorn and Gimli turned at the same time to see Elladan.

Aragorn smiled. "I hope Elrohir is doing well." He said.

Elladan's brown eyes became sad for a moment; he brushed back a strand of his brown hair.

"He seems well, but the poison did get into his system. I'm not sure right now." Elladan whispered sadly.

Aragorn looked worried, but then turned back to Legolas.

"Come, we need to get him out into the night." Aragorn said.

Elladan lifted Legolas and carried his limp form out of the caves. Aragorn followed and Gimli was right behind.

When Aragorn came out Arwen saw his wounded leg immediately and she ran to him. She had been sitting beside Elrohir.

"Aragorn, what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, Unferth threw his knife. What became of him?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen looked over at the cliff edge. "He fell." She said.

Aragorn nodded and then followed Elladan to the place where he laid Legolas.

"I'll do what I can, and I wish for you to help me once you've been fixed up yourself." Elladan said, looking at Aragorn's own wound.

Aragorn nodded and Arwen offered to wrap the wound for him. Gimli sat on a boulder nearby, watching his companion as he lay lifeless on the ground.

---

Meanwhile Legolas was floating about in his own dreams. He felt cool and calm in his world of dreams.

Then as he walked he saw a person walking towards him, and he knew who it was.

"_Mother!" Legolas cried as he rushed towards the elf lady._

_He embraced her tightly, he could feel tears cascade down his cheeks. _

_Then she pulled away from the embrace and smiled at her son._

"_You have grown so much Legolas. You look so much like your father." She said, she smiled warmly._

_Legolas wiped his tears. "Mother, how is it that I am seeing you? You have been dead for long years, long hard years that I had to endure alone, and now I am seeing you again. Am I dead?" Legolas asked._

_His mother touched his cheek with her cool hand, and Legolas closed his eyes when he felt the comfort._

"_You are not yet dead my son, but you are dying. I am here to take you to the Halls of Mandos." His mother said softly._

_Legolas smiled at her, he could feel no pain here, he was free from pain here, but did he really want to leave his world when he had friends who wished him to live?_

_His mother had a confused look on her face. _

"_I can see in your eyes that you wish not to die." She said._

_Legolas bowed his head. "I feel no pain here and I feel free, but what of my friends who have been trying to rescue me?" Legolas asked._

_His mother sighed. "It is a choice you can still make my son. You can choose to let go of life and live in the Halls, or maybe you still have enough will to live. But if you do not choose by dawn in Arda, then the Lord of the Halls will choose for you." His mother told him._

_Legolas's blue eyes showed concern. He had only a few hours left to choose his own fate. To live or die. _

"_But mother, if I do choose life what if I am not strong enough to live once I wake?" He asked._

"_The Valar will send strength to you." She said simply._

_Legolas nodded, and now his choice was before him, and only a few hours left._

_--_

Elladan worked until he had no more strength to help and was weary himself. Aragorn also did what he could, but Legolas still lay on the ground as one dead.

Gimli was greatly distressed by this. He had thought that his rescue would be a good rescue; he would save his friend before death took him, but he was too late.

And then his glance fell upon the other elf, Elrohir, who was also wounded. He was not dying but he looked weak.

Arwen stayed faithfully beside her brother, giving him a drink if he needed it, or putting fresh bandages on his wound.

Elladan and Aragorn were speaking quietly together in Elvish. Gimli watched them for a while, listening to the beautiful language that seemed full of woe as they spoke.

Gimli felt tears as he remembered Legolas speaking to other elves in his native tongue, and he remembered when Legolas would ever want to get on Gimli's nerves he would tell him news in Elvish and then laugh when Gimli scolded him.

Gimli felt more tears stinging his eyes. "I never even got to say good bye." He whispered.

Then he stood and walked over to Legolas, sitting beside him.

"Don't leave me Legolas; you know that our friendship is one of the most important things I've ever had. Remember when we went to Fangorn? And remember when you came to Erebor? And you mustn't forget the day when I came to see your family." Gimli said. He smiled at the memory.

Then he frowned again. "I don't know how to speak your language, Legolas, but I remember one word that you often said to me, and now I'll say it to you. Legolas, mellon nin." Gimli whispered. He spoke the word as he had heard it many times before directed at him from Legolas.

Then he stood and walked back over to the boulder he had been sitting on. He hoped that maybe Legolas would wake soon. The darkness of the night was beginning to pass, but still it was a few hours until dawn. Gimli knew his friend would not live to see the next day if he didn't wake soon.

_Send me your reviews please! Nethwen_


	15. Life Restored

Chapter 15, Life Restored.

_Here you go guys. I think you'll find this chapter satisfying. Thanks for the fabulous reviews._

Elrohir moaned from the poisoned wound. Elladan had prevented the poison from entering his body, but still his wound stung and bothered him. But Elladan had no other herbs to relieve the pain.

Arwen held her brother's head in her lap and she brushed his hair with her fingers. Her blue eyes showed her worry for him. He was still in pain, and that was enough to make anyone worry.

Elrohir opened his eyes slightly. "Arwen, what happened? My side…it hurts so badly." Elrohir murmured.

"You were stabbed by a goblin, Elrohir. Everything will be alright though." Arwen assured him.

Elrohir let out a shaky breath and then closed his brown eyes. Elladan looked concerned. He had much to worry about. He had to care for his brother and Legolas, though Legolas's position was much grimmer.

Aragorn turned to him. "Elladan, he has not stirred since we brought him out of the cave. Tell me what you truly think will happen." Aragorn said.

Elladan sighed; he stood up and walked over to Aragorn. He didn't want to upset anyone else.

"To tell you the complete truth, I don't think he'll live. If he doesn't wake by dawn he will die." Elladan said sadly.

Aragorn closed his eyes, soaking up what he had just heard. It was hard for him to believe. His closest friend was going to die.

"It cannot be true." Aragorn whispered.

Elladan bowed his head. "If I could do more you know I would." He said, putting his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"I know my friend." He said.

Then they both looked over at Legolas. Gimli still sat faithfully beside his dying friend.

Aragorn let out a sad sigh.

"It will be hardest for Gimli to hear this." Aragorn whispered.

"Should we tell him? You know he won't believe us." Elladan said.

Aragorn wasn't sure what to do. It was true, Gimli would never believe them.

"It would be better to let him know, and prepare him." Aragorn said.

They both walked over to him and crouched beside him.

"Gimli, we have some bad news." Aragorn started.

Gimli glared at him. "Don't even think of telling me that Legolas is going to die, because he won't! I am not listening to anything you have to say on the matter." Gimli said firmly.

Aragorn couldn't help but smirk at his attitude. Aragorn wished he could believe as strongly as Gimli about Legolas living, but when he looked at Legolas he saw a frail, sheet white elf that looked extremely ill.

Aragorn rose to his feet and left Gimli alone.

"I warned you, did I not?" Elladan said with a slight smile.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, you did. I wish I could believe like Gimli. I want Legolas to live, I really do. But…I can't see it." Aragorn whispered.

--

_Legolas still stood beside his mother. He wanted to be near her forever, especially now that he was before her and looking at her. No, he couldn't return to the world after this._

"_Have you made up your mind son?" She asked softly. Placing a cool hand on his shoulder._

_Legolas looked up. "I…I want to stay with you mother." He said._

_His mother smiled and extended her hand to him. He lifted his hand to take her's._

"_Come then, Legolas. It's time to go." She whispered._

_Legolas stood to his feet and began to follow her, but then he heard something that struck his heart. He could hear Gimli speaking to him, willing him to live. Calling him mellon nin._

_Legolas felt tears in his eyes. His mother turned around when she felt he wasn't moving._

"_My son, the dawn is coming. The first rays will shine any minute now. Your choice must be made." She said, her voice sounding urgent._

_Legolas looked at her sweet face, then he heard Gimli's voice._

"_But…how can I choose?" He asked. _

_His mother stepped close to him and placed her hand on his cheek._

"_What does your heart want most?" She asked._

_Legolas felt more tears. "I want to be with you mother, but my friends…they want me." Legolas said._

"_Say now what you wish my son, for the rays of sun come now." His mother said as she turned him to face the rays of light that began to shine._

_Legolas's blue eyes shone brightly in the sunlight. His eyes closed as he made his decision._

_--_

Suddenly rain began pouring down on the mountain and all around the land. Gimli groaned, this didn't help their situation at all.

"We need to get Legolas out of the rain." Gimli shouted.

Aragorn and Elladan were carrying Elrohir into the entrance of a cave first. Arwen followed behind them.

Gimli turned to Legolas. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of the rain." Gimli whispered.

Then suddenly Legolas opened his blue eyes and gasped for breath as if he had just emerged from deep water.

Gimli jumped back and then felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"You're alive! You're alive! Aragorn! Aragorn! Legolas is alive!" Gimli shouted.

Then he turned back to his friend, rain still poured all around them.

"What happened lad? Don't worry, we'll get you all fixed up." Gimli assured him.

Legolas was still taking deep breathes but he smirked and looked over at Gimli. His bruises were still sore and his body ached everywhere, but he smiled at his friend.

"You already helped me Gimli, you stayed beside me when everything seemed grim. You showed me what I really wanted, I wanted life." Legolas said. His voice was raspy and he looked extremely tired.

Gimli gripped his friend's hand. "I'm just glad you're alive." He said.

Legolas smirked. "I can't believe how brave you were to fight your way up here. Just to save me." Legolas said.

"Well, you are such a reckless lad I knew you wouldn't get out yourself." Gimli said with a smile.

Legolas felt his ribs ache, they were still cracked. Then he saw Aragorn and Elladan rush over.

"How in the world! We didn't think you would live." Elladan said.

"The rain, strength from the Valar." Legolas murmured as his eyes drooped.

Aragorn lifted his friend in his arms. "Don't worry Legolas, we'll help you. We've cleaned most of your wounds and I think they are healing nicely." Aragorn said.

But Legolas had already fallen asleep. He had had a weary adventure which he was glad to be finished with, but he still would miss his mother. He knew he would see her again.

Then in his dream he saw his mother again, but she stood on a hill far away.

"_Live well among your friends my son. There will be a day soon when we shall reunite forever. But for now, enjoy your life." His mother said. Her smile was still warm and comforting to look upon._

_Legolas nodded, smiling back. Then he turned away from her and walked away into deeper sleep where no dreams lie._

Alright, I'm sure all my readers loved this chapter, but let me know anyway! Nethwen


	16. Returning Home

Chapter 15, Returning Home.

_Well, here it is. Sadly the last chapter of this wonderful story I've enjoyed writing. Thanks for all the reviews._

Two days later Elrohir was doing much better and his wound was almost completely healed. Legolas was also doing well. All of his minor wounds were healed and his major wounds were healing well.

Gimli had already spent much of his time explaining what they went through to get here, and in turn Legolas explained what he had gone through, at least what he remembered.

Aragorn listened to Legolas's story and was very upset that his friend had had to go through so much. But now that everything was well all they had to do was go home.

""We'll take you home to Greenwood first. You'll still be needing care, and Thranduil must be worried sick." Aragorn said.

Legolas sighed when he heard he would have to spend all his time mending at home.

Gimli eyed him.

"I'll stay with you until you're well enough, I want to make sure you don't go off and do something stupid." Gimli said.

Legolas laughed. "Well, I shall have my own body guard. I'm sure I won't escape from him either." Legolas said with a smile.

Gimli smiled back, he was so glad to hear his friend speaking again. Elladan could not help but smile as well to see the dwarf so happy.

"Well, I think it is about time I depart with my brother. He is well enough to ride and we need to return." Elladan said.

Elrohir stood with a little help and he embraced his sister.

"I am glad you called on us. This was one adventure I'm never going to forget." Elrohir said.

Elladan embraced Arwen also, then the twins put their hands to their heart and bowed their heads.

"Navaer, may you find the road home a safe road." Elladan said.

Then both brothers mounted their horses and made their way down the mountain.

Arwen sighed, now that her brothers were gone she knew this marked the end of the adventure. Everyone was heading back to their homes.

"Well Aragorn, we need to go home too." Arwen said.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, but not before I escort Legolas to Greenwood." Aragorn said.

Arwen shook her head. "No, meleth nin. Gimli will take him home." She said.

Legolas nodded and sat up. "I will be fine in the care of my brother." Legolas said as he placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

Gimli felt a tear but he wiped it away quickly.

"Yes Aragorn, head back to Minas Tirith. I can take care of this reckless lad." Gimli assured him.

Aragorn smiled and turned to Brego. Arwen mounted Asfaloth.

"Farewell friends. I hope we meet again soon." Aragorn said with a smile.

"Yes, do not be strangers to Minas Tirith. Come and visit us." Arwen said.

Then they both turned their horses and began following the same path down the mountain that Elladan and Elrohir had.

Legolas sighed, it was all over and everyone had made it safe. Even himself, which he had not thought would happen.

"Well Gimli, I don't want to stay on this mountain longer than I have to. Shall we go home?" Legolas asked.

Gimli nodded. "I'm sure Erebor has fallen into chaos since I left." Gimli said with a smile.

Legolas did not respond but smiled and shook his head. Then he stood and walked over to Hwindol, the horse that had carried them since the start of this wild adventure.

"Will you take us home safely now Hwindol?" Legolas whispered.

Then they both mounted and made their way down the mountain.

Soon Legolas and Gimli were rushing across the plains that would lead them to Greenwood.

Legolas's eyes were bright and keen as he watched the changing landscapes ahead.

Legolas felt different than he ever had. He had seen his mother and he felt comforted, as if she was staying near him and when the time truly did come she would take him home.

Gimli was glad to be with Legolas again, riding the same plains where before they were running for their lives and trying to rescue Aragorn from being killed.

Gimli was so glad Legolas had lived. And then he remembered what had started this whole mess. He had killed two orcs and then a whole band followed.

"Who would have thought two orcs could cause such a mess." Gimli mumbled.

Legolas laughed. "This is not the end of our adventures Gimli. We'll have many more and I'm sure our messes will be much more terrible, but I'm just glad to know I have two brothers to depend on. You and Aragorn will always be by my side, as I will be beside yours." Legolas said.

Gimli smiled back. "Aye, that I will do."

The End!

_Well, there it is. Thanks to everyone for being faithful readers. I've enjoyed reading your reviews. Nethwen_


End file.
